


Must be the wookies

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eli is conflicted, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Novel, Romance, Thrawn gives an alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: After the Battle of Baton, Eli’s views on the Empire further conflict with his own personal beliefs as he now finds himself questioning his future in the Empire (even questioning if he has a future in the Empire). Luckily for him, Thrawn offers a compromise that will not only promise a future , but will put Eli’s mind and heart at ease.OrThrawn offers Eli the chance to work with the Chiss Ascendancy. Among that, other personal matters are discussed.(also edited and fixed a few errors toward the end)





	Must be the wookies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first Thranto fic. I plan to post more soon lol. I hope you like this one.

Night had just begun to fall when Eli heard the door to his office slide open.

From where he stood before the large window, gazing at the citywide scape, he turned around to see that Thrawn had entered. 

“Grand Admiral,” Eli greeted. “didn’t expect to see you here so early. The Gala’s still going on downstairs, right?”

“Yes, Commander.” Thrawn responded as he walked toward Eli, stepping out of the shadows and toward the light emitted by the city’s glare. His white tunic illuminated the closer he got; the color contrasting vibrantly against the darkness of the room. “I did not see you down there and began to worry.” He admitted, joining Eli’s side as they both looked out of the window. “I thought you’d taken ill.”

Eli chuckled. “I’m just fine. I was down there for a while, but I just needed a breath of fresh air.” He admitted, a frown making its way to his lips. “Still a little exhausted from Baton.” There was a harsh silence that came forth, as content was easily detected in his voice. A concerned look from Thrawn and Eli realized his friend had picked up on it. So quickly thinking, he changed the subject before Thrawn had a chance to speak.

“You did it.” Eli motioned, pointing at his white tunic. “Grand Admiral—you made it. Must be proud!” He exclaimed, a genuine smile crossing his lips. Thrawn then turned to face him, his expression soft and focused.

“Proud?” He repeated. “I suppose…Are you proud of me?” Thrawn asked. “You did after all, put the thought in my mind to achieve such a high rank.”

Eli let out a laugh. “Me? No, you would have gotten there without me Thrawn!” He defended.

“On the contrary, I would not.” Thrawn smiled, as he turned back to the window and stared at the endless skyline. “I could not do it without you Eli. Nothing I have done could have been achieved without your help.”

As Eli expected, things got uncomfortably silent. Save for a thank you that he muttered, he did not know what else to think. Sure, he was by Thrawn’s side through it all, but was it accurate for Thrawn to pin all his success on Eli? Eli who spent most of his career in awe sy Thrawn’s actions just as everyone else had?

 _Certainly hope he hasn’t been telling everyone that I’m the reason for his success. He needs to give himself some credit._ He thought, taking a deep breath.

“I know why you aren’t at the Gala, Eli.” Thrawn spoke through Eli’s thoughts. “I know why you have, since Baton, been detached and distant. You were this way after the discovery of the wookie slaves except this time, it is worse.” 

Eli sighed, no longer surprised that Thrawn could gather all of that in such a short period of time. Yet still, he knew Thrawn wasn’t done.

“You are, upset with the direction of the Empire.” Thrawn continued.

“How could you tell?” Eli asked sarcastically, sighing in relief. It was comforting knowing that Thrawn knew this, and if he did not understand, at least he realized why Eli was so angry.

“I didn’t sign up for this—slaves, murders of civilians…corruption…” He drifted, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were alone in the office. Thrawn gave him a look of reassurance , beckoning him to continue. “I just thought I could help people. Being a supply officer would have kept me out of the loop, but I still would have been aiding an establishment that went against everything I believe in…and now, even so high up, I don’t know what to do.” He shrugged, letting out another sigh. “That’s why I can’t go to that Gala, that’s why I’ve been so detached and honestly I don’t know if it’s ever going to change.”

Thrawn remained quiet and for a moment, Eli feared he’d over stepped his boundaries. His friend’s expression was unreadable and he hadn’t yet said a word. “It’s getting stuffy in here.” Eli admitted, taking a step toward the large windows and opening them, walking through the threshold and to the balcony. In silence, he leaned against the rail, closing his eyes as the crispy night wind caressed his face and flew through his hair. For a moment he felt at peace, yet with the looming situation over his head, he began to feel sad again. He knew this would only be short lived—soon he’d have to go inside and face reality. 

“You’re upset again…” Thrawn’s voice came from behind him “I hope that my silence did not come off as…rude…”

“No.” Eli smiled. “Must be the wookies I guess…thinking about them, about everything. You may not want to hear this, so please tell me if I am boring you.”

“You are not.” Thrawn joined him on the rail.  “I am glad you are telling me this Eli, we are after all friends. If something is bothering you, I would like to know.”

Eli actually smiled. “Well thank you, that…that means a lot actually.”

“You’re welcome.” Thrawn said, his tone heartfelt and understanding. He paused for a moment before he continued. “Do you plan to remain with the Empire?”

“That’s the thing…” Eli frowned. “I would like to say no…no I don’t plan to remain with the Empire. How could I if I don’t stand with it anymore but…what do I have Thrawn?  I’ve gotten so far, and so high if I leave now…I have nothing.” There was obvious pain in his voice, almost as if he’d regretted opening this conversation. “I’ll have nothing. So I don’t have a choice.”

“If there was an alternative, would you take it?” Thrawn asked, his voice nearly muted by the horns of the air speeders.

“If there _was_ one Thrawn , but that would be a miracle. I could start a life for myself, but that would take me years to adjust—”

“There _is_ one.” Thrawn interjected, his voice growing serious, gaining Eli’s attention.

“What?”

“You no longer believe in the Empire anymore, as you and I both have seen its flaws. As of recent, you and I have both come to the same conclusion, correct?”

“If your conclusion is the same as I mentioned earlier then yes…what are you trying to say?”

“I am saying, there is an alternative Eli. An alternative to help and make a difference if that is what you wish to do.” He paused again, looking at Eli just to make sure his friend understood. After that, he continued on. “I am offering you a position with the Chiss Ascendancy, with _my_ people—”

“The ones who exiled you?”

Thrawn’s serious face contorted into what seemed like a smile. He simply shook his head. “There is much I need to tell you Eli…much I have wanted to tell you, I just needed to find the right time.” He admitted, and Eli understood.

“The right time, being the moment I lost faith the Empire.” He added. “I think I know where this is going, but I’m not too sure…mind filling me in?” He tried hard to hide the shock in his voice, but Thrawn could easily see through him.

“I simply needed to make sure I could trust you. And now I know you can.”

“You certainly can.” Eli said. “But tell me…what is this about working with your people? The people who exiled you?”

“I was not exiled.” Thrawn began. “I was sent there, by order.”

Eli’s eyes widened in disbelief but remained silent as Thrawn explained and he explained _everything._ His reason for being on his exile planet, his first initial reason for stringing Eli alongside with him on his journey through the Empire, his intention of only wanting to study the Empire under Palpatine’s watchful eye and finally, the chilling bits about Nightswan and even bringing forth the destruction of the Empire.

Things, as both speculated , grew silent while Eli gathered his thoughts.

He tried to hide his confusion, but it was evident all over his face. Everything up until now had been a lie and Nightswan….had Thrawn and Nightswan had an alliance since the beginning? Was Eli just a pawn in their game?

“You are conflicted…” Thrawn admitted. “I expect you to be. It is a lot, to take in. I can fully understand if you do not wish to leave the Empire or accept my offer—”

“No, I do want to accept your offer, I do want to leave the Empire it’s just…you’re right, it’s a lot to take in.” He sighed, very much wishing he was back inside his office, able to sit down. “You offered Nightswan the position as well? Were you two allies all along…and if he said yes, would you just have left?” His voice was a lot more desperate and hurt than he wished it to be, but there was no stopping that now. “Would you two just have vanished and worked together to bring the Empire down…would you have left without saying goodbye….” The last part sounded so childish, Eli thought. And in embarrassment, he felt his face heat up.

“We were never allies.” Thrawn assured. “And yes, I would have left.”

Eli felt a knot form in his stomach, and suddenly it was hard to stand. All those years of feeling like a disposable tool in Thrawn’s repertoire put aside, yet now those emotions had suddenly hit him again. Commander or not, that still hurt. To think a man he’d devoted his life too would leave him like that; and to make an alliance with an enemy made the wound even more painful. Eli couldn’t lie…as angry as he was, he was also jealous and very hurt. He thought he meant more to Thrawn. But he only now realized that Nightswan was Thrawn’s equal, Eli could never hope to be.

“I would have left with Nightswan, and we would have found the location of the weapon and have accessed the situation. We would have then gathered what information we could to act further.” He paused for a while, Eli watching as the wind moved strands of his hair.

“Then you would have gone.” Eli spoke dryly. “No way you could have returned to the Empire after that. Not if you were caught with Nightswan.”

“I would not have gone.” Thrawn spoke quietly. “Not without you. I would have hidden my alliance with Nightswan for sometime, all the while I would convince you to leave the Empire as well. Would I have allowed you to come along on the search for the weapon? No…it was far to dangerous and Nightswan and I would have risked death. I would not drag you along. I value your life far more than I do Nightswan’s and my own. But in no scenario would I have left the Empire without you Eli. Long before I spoke with Nightswan, I had always planned to offer you this position. So, do you accept?”

Eli didn’t know what to say, other than “yes”. After feeling like a disposable object, only to realize that he was more valuable to Thrawn than Thrawn himself…was a lot to take in, far more than before. “May we go inside…so I can sit?” He finally managed, his chest slightly burning.

“We may.”

Eli was the first to make it inside, and took seat in one of the chairs behind the desk. He closed his eyes, letting a small wave of satisfaction run through his body. He didn’t know what he was satisfied about, but he suddenly felt a lot better than he had before.

“You are relieved?” Thrawn said, standing across from him.

“Yes… I just thought…before you told me all of that—”

“Thought that I would leave you.” Thrawn bluntly stated. “And forge an alliance with an enemy? I hope I’ve cleared things up. As I had mentioned before, I could not have gotten this far without you—you are very important to me.”

Eli paused, his face warming up again as he looked toward Thrawn. “I have to agree this time around.” He grinned. “Maybe you wouldn’t have gotten far without me.”

Even Thrawn smiled at Eli’s boldness, but that smile soon faded. “Things will grow dangerous in the coming months as, even without my intervention, I sense the end of the Empire.” He crossed his arms. “It would be in your best interest if you resigned and left soon.”

“What about you?” Eli had finally calmed down, yet now more problems arose. “You aren’t invincible Thrawn…and you said, you couldn’t get anywhere without me.” He started to regret accepting Thrawn’s offer—not because he didn’t want it, but simply because he feared leaving Thrawn alone. But this Chiss shook his head.

“I will be alright.” Thrawn spoke. “With your blessing, I will continue my duties.”

“That doesn’t—”

“Do you believe in me Eli Vanto?” Thrawn’s question was direct, but no anger was held. He gazed at Eli sternly until finally he answered.

“Yes.” Eli admitted, knowing that Thrawn _was_ indeed smart enough to care for himself. It wasn’t even a question.

“Then that is all I need.” He replied, walking over toward the desk and leaning against it. For a while, things fell silent again as the two watched the cityscape in darkness. Eli’s heart began to race now realizing just what he had done by accepting Thrawn’s offer. And not because he was worried but because he was excited. This was a new chance, a new opportunity! He’d be going to the edge of the galaxy to lands that were only in legends and fairy tales; it would be the adventure he’d always wanted but never believed he’d get and more than anything, he knew he’d be helping people.

He glanced toward Thrawn quickly, before looking back toward the window. In that moment, Eli felt closer to Thrawn than he ever had before. Something about the darkness, and the city light just made it seem like nothing else mattered. There was no Gala, just the two of them upstairs in the office, making plans for a happier and better life.

“Thank you.” Thrawn spoke again, looking at Eli. “For everything. I know staying by my side was not easy. I applaud you for doing so…I only hope that this chance I am giving you makes up for all I have put you through.”

“You did uproot me, I won’t lie.” Eli spoke, standing up and look toward Thrawn. “I was angry but…you’ve made me a better person.”

“The feeling is mutual.”  Thrawn too stood, taking a few steps toward Eli. “There is also…something else I wish to tell you.” His voice held something that Eli couldn’t quite point out at first, but after recognizing it so much in his _own_ voice he identified it as…nervousness.

“Yes.” Eli replied, looking into Thrawn’s eyes and seeing a hint of uncertainty.

“I feel it’s important for me to say this before we part ways for however long that may be. I hold you in high esteem, not just as a friend…but as…” Thrawn  paused as he searched for the word. Eli could only imagine him running through his vocabulary, searching for the most casual yet most meaningful phrase. But there was no need, because Eli already knew what needed to be said for he had felt this way too. He’d felt it now in that room, and months before. It was recent no doubt, but it was there and it was evident between them both.

“I understand.” Eli said, a heartfelt smile curling upon his lips as he found himself rather instinctively, reaching toward Thrawn’s hand’s and grabbing them, giving them a light squeeze. Thrawn did not move, he only repeated the motion a smile forming across his own lips.

“Damn…” Eli muttered. “You’re cold…freezing actually.”

“All Chiss are.” Thrawn responded. “When you go to Csilla, you will see why…Is that a problem?”

Eli shook his head. “Shouldn’t be.” He responded, holding Thrawn’s red gaze in his eyes and inching forward. “But let’s see.” The plan was for him to land a kiss—his first kiss on Thrawn, who was fully expecting it. But a chime from the commlink grabbed Thrawn’s attention, much to Eli’s dismay.

“Yes, Colonel Yularen…” He began, garnering a sigh from Eli. “I will be down shortly. Commander Vanto is not feeling well, so he may not be joining us.  Yes…see you then.” He hung up

“Guess you have to get going?” Eli frowned. “Maybe I’ll come down.”

“No.” Thrawn shook his head. “Stay and rest.” He replied, frowning slightly. “I will be back later.”

“Yeah.” Eli looked down. “Have fun down there.” He said more dryly than he wished.

“You are unhappy.” Thrawn spoke, as he prepared to leave.

“Yeah, it’s nothing—” And then Thrawn stepped forward toward Eli, inclining so that his lips could softly brush against Eli’s forehead, before he made way to turn around. “You must be ill.” He responded with a smile, leaving a Eli standing in the same place. “Or…it must be the wookies.”

Eli finally took a seat, finding his lungs again after Thrawn left. “Must be the wookies…” He responded, a smile trailing across his lips as he anticipated his new future, in more ways than one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did please comment. I also know we didn't really get a discussion between Thrawn and Eli about this whole "Eli joining the Chiss" thing, and I was always really interested. So I had a few ideas so I just wanted to write one of them. 
> 
> Again, if you like it please comment! And thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also forgive me if there are any errors. Its midnight here so I am tired!


End file.
